


Skating Lessons

by december_dream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Holidays, Ice Skating, LITERALLY, Skating Lessons, Winter, kissing on an ice rink, suga is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/december_dream/pseuds/december_dream
Summary: Kōshi knew he’d be cutting it close - volleyball ended at four-thirty, and his brothers skating lessons start at five-thirty. Oh well, he'd figure it out (he's quite clever, you know). And if his brothers instructor happens to be cute, thats a plus.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Skating Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A winter-themed holiday fic for boxing day! enjoy my limited skating knowledge from my childhood lessons!! Side note, this is probably the last pre timeskip one shot i'll be writing.

"Why isn't your bag packed?"

"Mom does it for me,"

"Mom's not here to pack it for you!" Kōshi thinks he'll never have kids - with the amount of trouble it’s taking to get his brother ready for his skating lessons, he doesn’t think it wouldn’t be worth it.

His brother then proceeds to fuss over the food.

"You didn’t make it right,"

"All I did was put it in a pan, buddy."

"Well, it doesn't taste right."

"Just eat, _please_." And when the dishes are finally in the sink and Kōshi's pushing his brother out the door, he feels at peace. There was still a rush to get to the rink, but he could at least torment his brother by making him run. He knows he agreed to it because he’s a good son and older brother, but now he has clean up duty tomorrow for leaving practice early today. 

All of this wasn’t worth the trouble.

The ice rink is chilly, but pleasantly so; some families sit together, watching their children finish up their lessons for the night - his brother waves excitedly beside him, but he doesn’t catch who he’s waving too (probably one of his friends from school).

Then his brother is begging him to help him with his skates.

“They’re too loose,”

“Dude, I’ve tied them as tight as they can go.”

“(L/n) ties them better!”

“If you don’t like it, tie them yourself.”

“But I can’t,”

“Then stop complaining.” Kōshi gets up, letting his brother's foot fall to the padded floor. The other children are leaving, crowding onto benches where their parents are waiting to help them take off their skates. He hears someone come to a halt behind him on the ice.

“Sugawara, how many times have I taught you how to tie your skates?” A voice sounds behind Kōshi; his eyes narrow on his brother as the young boy bows his head, mumbling something about ‘five times’.

“So why’re you making somebody else do it for you?”

“You mean you already know how to tie them?” Kōshi finds himself saying (not quite mad, but definitely frustrated), not entirely oblivious to the laughter behind him. And when he turns around he’s awestruck. Kōshi had never been one to believe in love at first sight, but here he was feeling his mouth go dry as red rises to his cheeks. 

“Kōshi, move, I’ve gotta get on the rink,” his brother says - and to be fair, Kōshi does move (he trips over the rubber mat partway through his step and ends up clutching the barrier of the rink with all the strength his upper body has, but he still moved). 

As his brother starts the group's warm-up laps around the rink, you reach over and help him to his feet - _great, he’s embarrassed himself._

“So you’re Kōshi,” you smile and lean against the barrier.

“W-what?”

“Your brother,” you knock your head back towards the kids skating, “he talks about you a lot. He said you play… hold on don’t tell me…” you look up and to the left, a pout on your face as you trap your chin between your pointer finger and thumb. 

He thinks you look adorable.

“Volleyball!” You blurt out, hand connecting with the top of the barrier. He blinks once, having been caught up in the way you looked when you were deep in thought.

“Oh, um, yeah - I’m a setter at Karasuno.” Despite the cold air surrounding him, he feels incredibly warm with the way your eyes and grin widen. Your mouth opens as you go to say something but-

“(L/n)!” Your head whips back around to the other instructors, finding people beginning to branch off into smaller groups.

“I should get going,” your smile falters, “it was nice meeting you though, Kōshi!” You send him a wave as you begin to skate backwards, flipping around partway through and pushing off powerfully and greeting your group of students with an energetic cheer.

He thinks he looks like a moron with the way his hand is still raised, a dopey smile on his face. He wonders if he heard the ‘you too,’ that he managed to mumble.

* * *

It’s been a few weeks. Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko have started to notice - to be clear, the entire Karasuno team had noticed Kōshi leaving early once a week, but it was the other third years that noticed his change in behaviour. The smiles, sighs, twinkle in his eyes, the way he seemed to light up on Wednesdays (Kiyoko knows what it is, but Daichi and Asahi are clueless). So the two boys form a plan - stick the first years with clean up and make a mad dash to the rink to see why the hell Suga’s so happy about.

“How was practice today?” You ask, coming to a halt beside the elder Sugawara as the younger laces his skates.

Kōshi has gotten better at talking to you; he can hold an actual conversation (and maybe he drops one or two pick up lines and revels in the way you got all flustered). “Couple of bruises from practising receives, but nothing too bad - you wanna kiss them better?”

His brother gags behind them as you smile, losing your footing slightly as you go to lean closer to him. 

His hands dart out to catch you.

His fingers end up just barley snagging your sweater and you land on your ass. You’re going to have a bruise by tomorrow. 

A lightbulb goes off above your head.

Scrambling up, digging your toe picks into the ice to stabilize yourself as you grasp the barrier - your head pops up and the words are leaving your mouth, you aren’t even standing upright yet!

“I’ll kiss yours if you kiss mine!”

Kōshi swears his face is red.

And then there's these two laughs - one deep and booming, the other just as deep but quieter than the other. 

“Kōshi your friends are here,” his brother says, getting on the ice. You look at the two laughing figures and the more stoic one beside them. The one with the booming laugh has almost dubbed over, the other is more composed.

Kōshi knows they saw the entire ordeal. “Daichi, would you stop?” He calls out. Daichi shakes his head ‘no’ as he continues to gently bully the setter. He knows his face is going even redder when you start giggling as well.

“I’ll let you get to your friends, yeah?” You smile and he hopes it's not just his mind playing tricks on him, but you seem almost sad.

“I’ll talk to you after?” He blurts out - you guys never talk after his brother's lessons, there's just no time with the Sugawara brothers having to get home and you needing to start the group warm-ups for the next group of skaters. 

Despite knowing you don’t have time for it, you smile brightly and respond with a ‘sure!’ before skating off, high-fiving your students as you whizz by them, coming to a halt in front of them after looping around. He thinks elegance doesn’t even begin to describe you.

“Suga, you never told us you had a girlfriend!” Daichi claps a hand on Kōshi’s shoulder, still shaking slightly with laughter.

“Does she always fall over when you flirt with her?” Asahi snickers from his other side.

“Shut up” Kōshi groans, “she’s not my girlfriend, she’s my brother's instructor.” The three of them begin walking into the bleachers, taking a seat on one of the benches.

“You’d be an idiot not to ask her out,” Daichi says, his gaze trained on you as you demonstrate different stops, repeating the first one you’d shown them.

Kōshi knows you're teaching them a hockey stop. _Maybe_ he’d looked up some skating terms after his first encounter with you, “She’s just a friend.” Kōshi doesn’t want to assume your flirting is anything more than friendly, lest he make a move and have you become uncomfortable.

“Friends don’t fall over when they flirt with each other.” 

“Would you let that go, Asahi?” Kōshi crosses his arms, “She lost her footing, she’s on _ice_.” God, you look ethereal when you glide around, watching your students and giving them pointers.

“Looks pretty stable to me…” the ace mumbles, causing the setter to elbow his side.

“Leave her alone, okay? And I mean both of you.” Kōshi leans forward as your laughter fills the rink, you give out more high fives, jumping around before moving on to the next type of stop.

“She reminds me of Noya,” Daichi mutters.

“I said, leave her alone!” There's no bite behind Kōshi’s words, in fact, it’s more of a whine. You don’t end up getting a chance to talk to him afterwards.

* * *

Kōshi was thankful for Karasuno finally having a coach.

However.

He’s not thankful for it when Ukai announces that they’re running in the snow. It’s only a couple laps around the park (while Ukai, Takeda, and Kiyoko are bundled up) but still - he liked it better when they didn’t have to run outside during the winter months.

“Hinata, get out of the snow dumbass!”

“What is up your ass, Shittyama?”

Of course, Hinata and Kageyama are arguing. 

“You should totally lick that pole,”

“I know, right?”

And of course, Tanaka and Noya are being idiots. Kōshi starts before Ukai gives the official ‘okay’, jogging into the park and away from his moronic, yet lovable team.

His feet hit the pavement at an even pace, not fast but not slow either - the midpoint. He knows the route in his head, they run it whenever they come to this park and even still Takeda and Ukai go over it every time. He’s been thinking about you. A lot. His brother's lessons are ending next week. His mom’s insisting that she’s there to receive his brother's report card. You’ll be busy.

He has no reason to go.

He didn’t say goodbye and that makes his chest so incredibly tight. The trees are blurring in his peripheral. He hasn’t had the chance… no, he hasn’t permitted himself to think about it, how the chances of him ever seeing you again were so _fucking_ minimal - he didn’t let himself think about it because otherwise he’d be stuck in a slump for days and he couldn’t afford that, but now with his earbuds blasting so loud that passersby could hear the tunes, he couldn’t escape the thought of you no matter how hard he tried.

His feet are hitting the ground harder, faster, his chest is tightening farther.

He knows he’s going to cry.

His heart skips a beat, jumps right up to his throat when he sees the rink. They pass by it each time, but he’s never taken it in, never had the need to until now because skating’s always just been that thing his brother does, just as volleyball is Kōshi’s thing. He slows - doesn’t even really think about it, really - but here he is, looking at the rink.

It’s glossy, it’s not quite as frozen as it should be.

A hand lands on his shoulder, making him jump. He expects Noya or Hinata based on the size of the hand, it’s smaller than average (for the team at least). But neither the ginger nor the two-toned second year comes into view.

It’s you.

And he’s ripping his earbuds from his ears so fast it almost hurts.

“Sorry, I called your name but you didn’t respond,” your head tilts to the side as a smile spreads across, “I’m guessing it has something to do with your buds.” You point at the wires as they continue to blare.

He chuckles in disbelief before shutting off his music.

“You never kissed my bruise better, by the way,” you hum, making your way towards the metal stands at the side of the outdoor rink. His tongue feels heavy (in a good way, though) as he follows you, standing beside you as you take off your boots, tugging your socks up before putting on your skates.

“Well I, I never got the chance - you want some help?” He motions to your laces.

“Hm, that’s a shame. I can lace my own skates, though, I’m a big girl.” You lean over, pulling the strings taught before threading them through the eyelets and around the hooks, pulling once more before tying them in a bow - he noticed you double knotted them no matter what, even staring over when they didn’t turn outright.

“So’re you gonna join me?” You stand up, walking towards the rink over the rubber mats.

“I don’t have skates?”

“Just hold my hands, I’ll pull you along.” You call over your shoulder as you step onto the ice, skating in a small loop before turning back to Kōshi. 

Hold your hands? Are you being serious? You’re just so… casual about it. He knows his face is burning up, bright red as he slots his hands in your outstretched ones. He exhales, setting a foot on the slick ice - it shoots forward, but he pulls it back before he can be embarrassed that it shot between your legs. 

You giggle, steadying him before pushing back, bending your knees slightly so you wouldn’t fall over yourself. He slips around almost comically, relying on you to hold him up - he’s sure he’s going to slip forward and get a face full of your chest at some point (if he were Noya it wouldn’t be so bad - but he’s not Noya).

You’ve gotten him around the rink once, you’ve grown accustom to pulling his weight even with the help of your gliding. You look like an angel to him, with the sun behind your head and the grin spread across your face. And distracted, he falls forward (not catching a face full of boob, thank god).

He still collides with you, of course, only you’re caged underneath him. 

He’s straddling your fucking waist.

His forearms resting beside your head.

_Holy shit._

He tries pushing himself up, legs and arms slipping and sliding over the ice, _God_ at one point he fell on top of you _completely_ , and you haven’t moved and he thinks he might cry and-

You’re cupping his face. Your hands are soft, cold from laying against the ice, even though it was for only a few minutes. You’re pushing him up, using your torso to do so until he can sit up, himself. Your hand’s still on his cheek, robbing it of the warmth it won’t stop emitting. “Can I just…”

He can feel your breath against his face. Your other hand makes its way to the side of his neck, thumb running along his jaw.

“Please do,” he all but breaths - he’s not even sure you heard him.

You did, of course, pressing your lips ever so lightly to his. His hands take their place on your sides, bringing you closer to him because _holy shit_ he needs more. He’s on cloud fucking nine, doesn’t even remember that you’re sitting on an ice rink in the middle of a public park.

“Suga, you sly dog!” He forgot that his teammates are here until Tanaka opens his dumb mouth. A chorus of cheering can be heard as you and Kōshi freeze, lips still touching but eyes wide open.

“Thought you said she wasn’t your girlfriend!” Daichi calls. He can’t bring himself to move but the longer he stays like this-

“Are you just going to ignore us to make out with your girlfriend?”

“Shut up!” Kōshi shouts over his shoulder as you giggle, leaning back on your palms (how you managed not to slip back, you have no clue).

“You’re here with the volleyball club, aren’t you?” 

“We’re supposed to be on a run.”

“You ditched your team for me?” You snicker, “I’m flattered.”

“Oh, shut up,” there's no bite to his words, not as he presses his lips back to yours and wolfs whistles and cheers erupt from the group of teenage boys watching yet again. 

“Hey, what the hell is going on?” _Oh shit, it’s Ukai._

Kōshi scrambles off of you (successfully this time) before helping you up and slipping off the ice because if he doesn’t get back to running right now he’s on clean up duty for _months_ and the others have started back again and-

“So can we get dinner or something?” You shout as he dashes away from the rink, doubling back to smile and say:

“Yeah - stick around for a bit a-and I’ll walk you home?”

“Sounds good, Kōshi.” You smile as he jogs off. Yeah, maybe putting up with getting his brother ready was worth it - he met you, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
